Kindred
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: A flash of red amongst the crowd caught her eye. The blur in her vision cleared enough for her to see that the red is accompanied with the familiar blue of Dalton. Shooting Star (04x18) fic. What was going on with Tina during the episode. Sebtina!friendship. Mentions of Seblaine & Blina.


**A/N: Shooting Star fic aka incorporating Sebastian into that episode. I'm not familiar with Tina & I don't know how to write Sebastian interacting with people other than Blaine so yeaaaahhh.**

* * *

Tina has been wandering around for the past half-hour, she can't leave, she won't. Not until she knows that no one got hurt. She has her arms wrapped around herself, an attempt to hold it together, her mind foolishly thinking of ways to get into the school as a means to fend off the heavy feeling in her chest. She keeps hoping to spot a familiar face, a wheelchair, blonde hair, Unique's colourful scarf... anything; her heart beating just a tiny bit faster when she catches sight of a Cheerios uniform- but it isn't Blaine, or Kitty, or Brittany. It's difficult with tears clouding her sight.

A flash of red amongst the crowd caught her eye. The blur in her vision cleared enough for her to see that the red is accompanied with the familiar blue of Dalton.

His eyes are scanning somewhat desperately through the sea of people, the same way she did when she first heard the gun shots, hoping to catch a glimpse of gelled-down dark curls. She knows that Sebastian is looking for the same thing as well.

Sebastian looks like what she feels... scared. His hair was disheveled, with him running his hand in frustration through it every 5 minutes. His tie loose and blazer unbuttoned. The panic and worry in his eyes, increasing with each person that isn't the right one.

Tina found herself stumbling through the chaos towards him.

Their eyes locked and something passed between them, something that comes with caring for the same person. She found herself answering the unspoken question, "He's still inside."

He closed his eyes and tried to suppress the fear that she knows is coursing through him, "I saw it on twitter. I was at the Lima Be- Christ. The last update was 20 minutes ago," incessantly refreshing the app on his phone. "He's not alo- he's with someone right?"

The thought of Blaine alone and scared in some dark corner, jumping at every sudden sound and movement, makes it hard for her to breath.

"He's at the choir room with the others. At least he should be. I should be in there." Tina said, voice breaking at the end as the fear, helplessness, guilt, engulfed her. "I went back to get something in my car. I should be in there. Blaine is- I should be in- Sam will be with- I should b- I should be in there." Sobs wracked her body, shoulders drawing into herself. It isn't fair. Why was she the only one safe? Where are they? Why didn't they get out like she did? Why didn't she at least ask one of them to come with her?

The noise around her muffled and all she can think about is Artie's smile, Blaine's hugs, Sam's impressions, Marley's laugh, Unique's witty remarks, Jake's jok- a hand tentatively grips her own shaking hand, pulling her out of her thoughts and into Sebastian's murmured comfort. "Blaine wouldn't want that. It's going to be fine. He'll be okay. They'll be okay."

The way he said it made it sound he was trying to convince himself as well. There was little comfort to be found in the situation, not until the people she cares most about in the world are standing unharmed in front of her, but there was something about being with someone who shares the exact same fear that makes the ache ease up a little.

They stand there- time blurring, she doesn't know if it slowed down or sped up- hand in hand (maybe, Blaine mentioned to him that she is best calmed when someone is holding her hand or Sebastian just got lucky), waiting and hoping.

"He likes you, you know." She says quietly, nudging his shoulder lightly, maybe the conversation can keep the worst of their imagination at bay.

Sebastian replies with a snort of disbelief, "He has a crush on fish lips."

"Of course he does. What's not to like about Sam? His funny, nice, good-looking, and have you seen his abs? Besides, he' been a great friend to Blaine. Sam is... safe. Blaine knows nothing is going to happened with it. But with you, he can't allow himself to acknowledge it. I've seen the way he lights up when you text him or when he talks about you or whatever plans you had or will have. He likes you. It's just that he can be really really oblivious at times, even when it comes to himself."

"_I Don't Know How To Love Him_?" The light lilt in his tone made her realize that he was teasing her on one of her most embarrassing points in life. Deflecting.

Maybe, if the situation was different, if they weren't escaping from their fears edging on the corners of their minds, she'd think he was mocking her. Maybe later, when everyone is safe (they have to be), she'd be bothered that she is having this conversation, this banter, with _Sebastian blackmailingslushiethrowinginsultingasshole Smythe._

"Shut up. I can't believe he told you that." She nudged him harder than before which earned her a small chuckle in response.

"I'm used to being in the background. I learned a long time ago that you see more when others are too busy with their own drama to pay you any attention. He's different after his visit at Dalton. He got better and I guess that's because you two started talking again."

She doesn't have to look at him to know that he doesn't believe it.

"So thank you for stealing our trophy." Tightening her grip to convey her sincerity, hoping he'll believe even just that.

ALL CLEAR. ALL CLEAR. ALL CLEAR.

The relief was palpable. Tina was already barrelling towards the front door before she realized Sebastian wasn't following. She looked back to find him with hands in his pocket and shuffling nervously.

"Aren't you go-"

"I-"

And she gets it. Somehow, again, she understands. She wants nothing more than to hug each and everyone of New Directions, hold on to them, make sure that they are really safe. She doesn't even know if she can keep it together when she sees them. Sebastian wants to do the same to Blaine but he can't, he isn't that person for Blaine, at least not yet.

"I'll call you after I see him."

He nods.

She sends him a small smile as a goodbye before pushing through the crowd to get to the choir room.


End file.
